Sister McCall
by WitchtoaWolf
Summary: Scott's sister comes to town. She's not alone. Follow her story as she, maybe, learns about the supernatural, meets her brothers friends and enemies, falls in love, and learns things about herself, her family, and her town she's never known. She might also be hiding something herself.
1. Chapter 1

/A/N: Hi guys. I'm new to writing Fanfiction, not new to reading them. Haha. I love reading them and took a chance on writing one.

I appreciate constructive criticism but not someone being rude for the heck of it. So review please so I know what to change. I'll post the next chapter after I get a couple reviews so I get a sense of what to continue with.

Love you guys. Don't worry. It won't stay this boring. ;) Just introducing my character and getting her through the things that anyone would have to do.

I don't own Teen Wolf. Wish I did. I do own the new characters in the story though.

FAMILY MATTERS

The phone rang as I waited for her to pick up. It clicked and a female voice on the other end spoke. "Hello?" I hesitated a moment. "Mom?"

"Serena?" My mom's voice was questioning. She hadn't heard from me in months.

"It's me. I need your help." My voice waivered.

She told me to go on, explain everything to her. I did, and with some persuasion, I convinced her to help me.

"Dad said he wouldn't. I need to do this. Please."

"Alright. I'll do what I can on that and your dad and I will have to have a long discussion. I'll need your custody signed over to me before there's anything else I can do, hun."

She told me she'd do everything she could and I started crying, thanking her.

That was a couple months ago. This. This is now.

My plane landed a few minutes ago and I descended the stairs, my arms full.

The plane ride was uneventful really.

The airport smells bad and there's litter everywhere. The runway the only thing clear of garbage. The sidewalk full of people as is the airport as I walk in.

The airport has a sickly smell to it, as if they're trying to make it smell good but it mixes with the bad smell to create something awful.

I'm pushed around often, the whole building crowded with people I can barely see where I'm going let alone anything else. I do see the rows of chairs with people in them and the wall to floor windows that could use a clean but, besides that, only signs to point where to go. I see a sign for where I need to be.

I walk to the baggage claim where I was to meet my mom and saw her standing there waiting. She immediately started walking towards me and helped me with my bag. We stood there waiting for my other bags to come through and she grabbed them for me when I pointed them out, thanking her.

"Do you have car seats?" I ask, looking down at the two bundles in my arms.

"Of course." She replies before motioning for me to follow her.

I had sent her the money to buy all the necessary items so I'd have them when we got there. I smile gratefully. "Thank you for this. For everything."

"I'm just happy to have you and the babies." She grins. I laugh, happy to be here too.

We're jostled some more as we try to make our way out of the crowded airport, pushing out way through when needed. I follow my mom because she seems to know where to go and now that we're getting closer to the door, there's no way to see anything at all. It's all a crazy mess of people trying to get in and out.

We eventually make it outside and I can see the sky getting dark. It's probably about seven now, the sun's going down for the day.

There's less people outside so I bask in the comfort of being able to breathe my own, clean, fresh, air and see where I'm going as I walk on a sidewalk a few steps behind my mom.

The parking lot has a lot of cars, trees surrounding it and nice grass growing up until the parking lot begins. It's clean out here, barely any litter.

She leads me to her car and puts my bags in trunk.

Once the babies were in their seats, me in the passenger and mom in the drivers, we began the drive to the house. I would be staying with her and Scott, my brother. At least until I could find a place.

It was a long drive but with the music playing quietly and us talking it wasn't a bad thing.

"Does he know?" I ask, clearly wondering if my brother knew I was here or not.

She shook her head as we pull into the driveway. "I haven't told him. Thought it might be a nice surprise."

I shrug and get out of the car. I wasn't sure how he'd feel. He'd probably think the babies are mine then. That could be fun.

I grab my bag, my mom helping with my suitcases, and grab the babies. I got pretty good at holding both of them and their diaper bag, this really wasn't any different.

I look at the house I'd be living in, the one they'd lived in since I was born. I didn't have many memories of it but it seemed the same. A little more wear and tear on the bricks from years of standing, the grass mowed, trees tall. Windows clean, or relatively anyway.

We head to the door and Melissa, my mom, holds it open for me. "Scott, a little help!" She yells out. He comes bouncing down the stairs, freezing when he sees me.

"Ser?" My nickname slips from his lips. I'm surprised he even recognizes me.

I nod. "It's me Scott."

He shakes his head and grabs my bags.

"She'll be staying in the guest room. It's the biggest room besides mine." She adds for my benefit.

"Thank you mom." I hug her, careful of the twins in my arms. So it's more me leaning into her than a hug. She does wrap her arms around me, giving me a proper hug.

"Their stuff is already there. Scott can show you you're room and help set up." She heads away. "I'll be in the living room. Both of you join me when you're done and we can talk."

I don't reply but follow Scott, taking in the house as he leads me away.

We stopped outside a room and he opened the door, motioning for me to go first.

I enter and glance around what would be my room. There definitely is enough room in here for everything the twins and I would need.

I put my bag at the end of the bed after carefully laying one of the twins in the centre of the bed, picking the baby up after my bag was off my shoulder.

The bed's a queen, headboard against one wall and the left side of the bed against another with a window above it. The walls are a white, which I will change, the floor carpeted which was a bonus, a side table by the bed and a bookcase beside that. A chair across the room from the bookshelf, a TV across from the bed. Enough room for a chest at the end of my bed for things, shelves lining the walls, a small desk under the TV and enough room for two cribs. The closet and bathroom attached to the room by doors.

"This is perfect." I say out loud but more for myself. Scott doesn't say anything. In fact, he just stands there watching me with a frown on his face. I don't ask why. It's not my place.

"Can you help me set up the cribs?" I lay the two on my bed, the blue comforter sinking under the little weight, making sure they're not near the edge, and begin with one while he works on the other.

When it's done, I lay the twins in the identical brown cribs and stack the boxes with their things off to the side. I'll need to go through them but not yet. I trust my mom to have gotten everything they'll need. She did raise two of her own after all. Even if one was taken from her.

I do make sure to grab the baby monitor and set it up before leaving, one half in my hand.

On our way to the living room I pay attention, noticing the small art works on the wall, the carpeted and hardwood flooring, the dining area with the brown table and chairs. The kitchen with all the essentials, a pantry, white microwave, white fridge, nice brown cabinets, drawers, and doors with their designs and fancy handles. A black coffee pot, black oven with a white stove top, nice granite counter tops, black sink, window with curtains above the sink.

We pass the entryway again and I take in the sturdy staircase, the hall closet with its glass doors, not see through though.

We reach the living room and I sit beside my mom, glancing around.

There's a couch and two separate chairs, a coffee table, TV, fireplace with pictures I don't pay attention to on the ledge, a decent sized window and two lamps on either side of the room.

Scott sits on my other side, twisted to face me. The look on his face, you could tell he had a question.

"Go ahead Scott. Ask them. I know what you want to know."

He looks at me, face void of reaction. "Who are those two babies? Are they yours? Why have you come back? Now of all times."

"They're my best friend's twins. I was named godmother and she put, in a safe, in case anything happened to her, that she wanted me to raise her kids. She obviously wasn't planning on dying so soon. Since I am a minor, they were willing to let dad accept custody on my behalf until I came of age. He wasn't going to. I called mom. I explained everything to her." I sigh before continuing. "She agreed to take custody of me and the twins, dad let her. Now I'm here."

He was shocked when I told him my friend was dead but he accepted everything else in stride.

Mom stood up. "I have to work tomorrow so I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late talking." She told us as she walked up the stairs.

"Night mom. Love you." I call after her, Scott saying something similar.

When she's gone, Scott turns completely to face me. "I get that you're doing this for your friend but that's a lot to take on. What are you going to do about school? Work? How are you going to support them? Mom doesn't have enough money to do it and I work to help."

I smile a little. My brother. The saviour. "Don't worry Scott. I know what I'm doing. I'm not letting them be put into the system, I'm not letting mom lose the house, and they will not think of this as a bad environment to raise children in."

"How?" He questions.

"I have two years of school left, as you well know, during that time I will be working from home. I already have the job and everything. That way they'll be in daycare while I'm at school and other than that, I'll be with them. I may need to attend a meeting every now and then but a babysitter can fix that."

He nods, accepting that for an answer. "What are their names?"

I smile a little at that. "Noah and Abigail. Noah's seven minutes older."

He looked at the monitor. "Do they normally sleep that well?"

Laughing, I shake my head. "No, not really. Sometimes they sleep well but normally they tend to wake up a lot. I think jetlag got them." I shrug, knowing it was a possibility when we boarded the plane. The doctor had said they'd be fine flying but that they could sleep for a while after. "Doc said it might happen, that they'd be fine and not to worry." I told Scott, in case he was worried.

He glances up at me. "How are you?"

"I'm great little brother. A lot to deal with but I'm adjusting." I smile a little. "What about you? I haven't talked to you in years." I frown at that.

He hesitates a moment before replying. "I'm okay."

He sounds unsure of his reply, which makes me wonder what's going on. "Are you sure you're okay? You didn't sound very sure."

"Really Serena, I'm okay." He smiles. "Just some changes and things going on in my life."

I nod at that. "Sounds familiar." I giggle. "If you ever need to talk or need help, I'm here. Just ask."

"Thanks. Might take you up on that."

I take my phone out of my pocket, turning it on to check the time. It's ten at night. Not late but late enough for me. "It's getting late for me. I have to find a daycare, go to the office to sign some things for my job, register for school, unpack the boxes, go shopping for some things, paint my room, and everything for the twins. Diapers, feeding, naps, playing, a daily walk… Busy busy busy." I laugh.

He grins a little, barely lifting the corner of his mouth. "Then I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." He stands.

I do too, standing awkwardly. "Good night brother. Remember, you can come talk to me anytime you need." I tell him as I'm walking away. "I love you Scott. I'm happy to back. Hopefully now I can be your sister again."

"Good night Serena." He starts to walk away. "I will, thank you." He heads up the stairs. "Love you too." It sounds so awkward coming from him, it makes me sad.

I close my door quietly, tip toeing to my bed and sliding under the covers, exhausted.

l NEXT DAY l

I wake up to one of the twins crying. Rolling over, I place my feet on the ground and stand. Pausing for a moment before walking to the twins.

Abby was the one crying.

I pick her up and rock her for a minute, calming her down, before noticing Noah is still sleeping. Smiling, I tip toe to the boxes and rummage in one, all of them labeled with what's in them, until I find a bottle and the formula.

Sneaking past Noah, I head to the kitchen to make the bottle. When it's made, I bring it and Abby to the living room, sitting on the couch and feeding her while I look around.

There's pictures of Scott at different ages and I smile a little at how goofy my brother looks in some of them.

There's another boy in most of the photos, he looks around my brother's age. I wonder who he is.

After burping her a couple times, letting her finish the bottle, I take her back to my room.

I change her diaper and rock her a bit more before putting her back in the empty crib while I get ready for the day. Changing into more "professional" clothing.

After getting ready, I unpack most of the boxes, leaving two for later.

Almost all their things are away, all mine are, and my room is looking a little more like a room. Definitely a little crowded. The way it's supposed to be.

After all that, I get the twins ready and put them in the red stroller at the front door, quickly putting the things they'll need in a diaper bag and placing it in the basket underneath their seats.

Scott comes down the stairs and starts getting ready for whatever his plans for the day are. "I'm off. I'll see you later." I call to him as I leave.

Mom said I could take her car so I got the twins in their seats, the stroller in the trunk, and then got in the driver's side. Heading towards town.

Once we got there, I parked and got the stroller ready, getting the kids into it, we started our walk. I noticed two daycares on our walk and got a pamphlet for both so I could look them over and decide at home later in the day. I then noticed a day home and paused outside the door before knocking.

From the outside, I can see it's a three floor house. Looks big, probably plenty of room. The clean white boards that make up front of the house, plus the clean windows, mowed lawn, and tended to trees and flowers, tell me the house is well taken care of. Outside at least. The door is a dark red with a black doorknob and bell. Peep hole higher than my head.

A young girl, about my age, blonde with green eyes, tiny bit taller than me, answers the door.

"Hello. Welcome to the Evans Family Day Home. I'm Melanie Evans. No, I don't work here but it is my home." She laughs. "My older sister runs the day home. During business hours I answer the door with that because I do help her out."

I laugh and grin at the girl. "That's very nice of you. I'm looking for a day home for my twins." I gesture to the two in the stroller. "I'm going to be starting school and need somewhere that's open at about eight and can keep them 'til about four."

She smiles down at the twins before glancing at me as I spoke. "Well, she's open from six-thirty to six. Even willing to watch children later than that if she gets enough warning. Why don't you come in and you can meet my sister."

I nod my head, taking the twins out and closing the stroller. Melanie takes it and brings it inside, leaning it against the railing.

"Follow me. I think her and the kids are having story time." I smile, following her up the carpeted stairs to a gate she opens and closes once we're both past, through a kitchen that's huge and very different from the one in my house, into the living room just off to the side of it.

The walls are a nice, light green, the carpet an off white/light brown sort of color. There's a flat screen with a small table against it and two giant couches lining the walls. The couches are almost the same color as the floor. There's a wall of windows behind one couch.

In the centre of the room a woman is sitting with a book and a couple kids around her, a playpen with a toddler in it is beside her.

"You can sit if you want, she'll be done soon then it's time for the little ones' naps. We can talk then."

I thank her and sit on the couch facing her with the twins in my arms, listening to the story. The twins, who had been fine the entire walk, just blabbering and giggling, though they did cry a bit in both daycares, start to fuss in my arms. I bounce them on my knee, lightly, which helps and let them see the book. The giggle a bit through the book.

Once the story is done, Noah yawns, rubbing his eyes, and I laugh a little. The woman gets the kids ready for bed, drinks and blankets, and lays the oldest two on the couch, the toddler in the playpen and takes the other two into another room while I sit on the couch.

When she's done she comes into the room. "Hi there. I'm Ash-Lynn. Why don't we go into the office to talk?" She motions for us to follow.

The office is a room in a hallway by the stairs and the gate. It's the first room on the right, a bathroom across from it on the left.

She brings a chair from a desk and lets me sit in it while she takes a seat in one in front of a computer.

"I'm Serena, by the way. This is Abby and Noah."

I struggle to get comfortable with the twins on my lap in a small chair which she notices. "Do you mind?" She questions, reaching for Noah. I shake my head, if she's going to watch them I better not, and let her hold him.

He doesn't mind either, playing with her fingers and cooing while Abby watches him. I pull two toys out of my sweater pocket and give one to Abby, which she takes and kisses before throwing it onto the floor. Melanie laughs and hands it back to her. They continue this game while I talk.

"As I told Melanie, I need a place for the twins to go while I'm in school. From eight until four. They're almost a year. They do say quite a few words but since the airplane they've been a bit tired. They get two naps a day right now but, waking them up that early, they could have one a couple hours after getting here than one in the afternoon and one in the evening with me. I would send bottles, diapers, wipes, change of clothes, anything else they may need."

Ash-Lynn nods, playing with Noah and his toy. "Well, they're definitely welcome here." She smiles.

"How much do you charge?" That's the thing that will decide for me.

"For you? Young mother with twins? Five hundred."

I gap at her. Is she serious? That's a very great price.

"Are you sure? That's quite low."

She giggles. "I know. I opened this place for people like you who could use a break when it comes to the overpriced daycares around here. I don't accept everyone. Some people can handle the daycares price and I want to be here for those that can't. I like you and you seem like you could use a break. My family's wealthy anyway so I don't need a lot of money."

"Well then. Thank you so much! I appreciate that."

"I'm assuming you just moved here, correct?" I nod. "Well then, I also assume you have some errands to run, right?" I nod again. "Why don't you leave the twins here, see how it works, and if you want to leave them with me for school after that, we can talk when you pick them up. Sound good?"

"Yes, that would be lovely! Thank you so much! I shouldn't be much longer anyway, just a few more errands." I stand and hug her. "You're amazing."

She laughs at that and Melanie takes Abby, smiling at her.

I sneak out so they won't cry and get in the car.

I'm a little hesitant to leave them here, I don't know these people. But they have other children in their care and they don't seem incompetent.

I call my mom and tell her about the home and she tells me she knows them, not to worry and to trust them, which eases my mind a little. We hang up and I drive off. Promising not to take too long.

I stop by the office, going by the address on my phone. Briskly walking in through the gorgeous lobby, marble flooring, floor to ceiling windows everywhere, brass everywhere else. The handles, window edges, elevator, all brass. There's a sitting area right by a receptionist desk, I head to the desk where a blonde haired, brown eyed female is sitting. She glances up as I walk towards her.

"Hello, welcome to Biggs Publishing. My names Chelsea, how can I help you?"

"Hi. My names Serena, I'm here to sign some papers for my job. Mr. Anders is expecting me."

"One moment please." She dials a number on the phone, waiting until someone picks up. "Mr. Anders, you're eleven o'clock is here." She listens for a moment before hanging up. "Penthouse. He'll be waiting." She gestures to the elevators and turns back to her work.

I shrug before getting into an elevator. I didn't even get to thank her. She must be really busy.

When it stops on the penthouse floor I exit the elevator to see a man standing by the wall. "Hello Ms. McCall. I'm Mr. Anders. Please come on in." He leads me to a couch not far from the elevators. I sit and he lays some papers on the coffee table in front of me. He's tall, white hair and brown eyes, crinkles under the eyes from lots of smiling. He's wearing a tailored suit and suddenly I feel very under dressed.

"These are the papers I was telling you about, feel free to look them over. Would you like some water?"

"Please." I smile as I read the papers in front of me. He walks to a mini fridge and grabs a bottle, handing it to me.

I take a sip as I read. When I'm done, I sign and hand them to him. He takes them and hands me several papers.

"This is all about the company, the team, what we do here, what we expect from you, how you'll be given the books to edit, things about the meetings… All that. Everything you'll need to know. My number is on one. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call." I nod. "I'm sorry to rush you and just hand you a bunch of papers but you have experience, you know what to do and how busy it gets. I have another meeting in a few minutes and wanted you to have everything you'd need."

I laugh, shaking my head. "No need to apologize. My last boss did almost the same thing. His job was chaos too." I stand, shaking his hand. "I'll call if I need anything. Thank you." He bows his head and watches me enter the elevator.

Once I'm back in the car, I drive to the school, planning on getting all of this done today.

The school, Beacon Hills High School, looks like any ordinary States School. It's big, looks a little run down, has a sign with the name, and on the front doors tells visitors to go to the office. Which is where I go. It's almost directly by the doors I enter so all I see is a hall way, lockers, and the tiled floor.

I enter the office and walk up to a lady behind a desk. "Hello, I'm here to register for school." She types something.

"What grade would be going into?"

"Eleven." I answer as she types more.

"Mrs. Ramsey is the juniors' Vice Principal. I'll call and see if she has a moment."

I thank her as she dials. Standing there, I glance around the office while she talks. There's many chairs, the desk, some people behind it and lots of doors for the vice principals and principal plus whoever else gets an office.

The woman hangs up and looks at me. "She'll see you in a moment. Just wait in one of the chairs and she'll come get you."

I thank her and take a seat. The chairs is wood and the seat is an off red almost carpet type fabric.

It doesn't take long before the principal to walk out of her office and up to me. "I'm Mrs. Ramsey. Please follow me to my office."

I do and then I sit in a chair exactly like the one I had just vacated.

"You'd like to register to be a student here I understand."

"Yes ma'am. I just moved here and want to finish school. I have all my transcripts, signed forms from my mom, everything you'll need."

"Good. Alright. Let's see."

I grab them from my bag, the one I'd taken out of the car when I parked at the school, not needing it until then. I hand her all the papers, even a copy of the custody report.

She looks them over, has me sign some more things and pick out classes then I'm all set to start school in a week.

I thank her and leave, heading back to the day home to pick up the twins.

/A/N: Thank you for getting to the end of my first chapter. Don't worry, it'll get more exciting. Serena's here to stay and that will be interesting for Scott. Will she find out his secret? Maybe. But I will tell you Scott and Serena will become siblings once again. You'll learn why she left. You'll learn more about her friend. She'll meet Scott's friends and enemies. ;)

It definitely won't be this boring next chapter or from now on really. Every now and then I'll throw in a cutesy chapter just for the heck of it but from now on it'll follow the show for the most part. Except, of course, when she's not with them. Then you'll get to see what she's up to.

Abby and Noah are very good children and some might say they're too good but I am basing them off of one year olds I know personally so… Yeah. These two are adorable, will sit with you as long as you'll hold them, won't cry unless they get hurt or they don't know what's going on/don't want you to leave them. Will play nicely and everything… You'll see more fighting and crying and things out of them later on though, when they get used to their new surroundings.

Oh and it may not be quite this long again but I could be persuaded… ;)

Don't forget to follow me and/or the story if you liked it.

Review if you want.

I'll answer any questions.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

/A/N: Thank you to CheleOnRage712 (Chele as you put on the end of your review) for my very first and only review. I appreciate your review and this chapter's for you! You'll find out the answer to at least one of your questions this chapter… I hope. ;) Enjoy!

This will be the last boring chapter. Or at least, the last chapter that is all boring. The others may have some bore to them.

Everyone, please review if you can. I like to read your insights, questions, comments… They help me understand what you guys want to see and know.

Love ya'll. Enjoy the second chapter of Sister McCall.

I had picked up the twins, staying there to discuss the twins starting there come Monday of next week, then got them in the car and took them shopping. I stopped to change and feed them before. We had quite a list of things to get and once it was all in the car, I got home and had Scott help me.

My mom got home soon after and we painted my room while the twins slept in the living room, after their cribs were pushed there.

It looked amazing and I was proud of all I had accomplished in one day. Maybe this mother thing could work.

After painting, I finished unpacking, putting away the things that we'd bought, and played with the twins in the living room after they woke up.

I I

Today is another day. One that looks just as promising as the last.

I wake up on my own, the twins letting me sleep. I jump in the shower, the baby monitor on the sink turned up all the way. I make sure to take a quick one but make sure to wash everywhere.

I change into baggy pants and a too big shirt, ready to relax today with Noah and Abby when there's a knock at my door.

"Come in." I call quietly.

Scott pokes his head in. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I follow him out after grabbing the monitor.

When I'm outside my room, the door closed, I walk a few steps before turning. "What's up?"

He leans against the wall. "I thought you might want to get out, take the twins and go do something with me for a bit. We haven't been acting like siblings since you got here, and by acting I don't mean pretending, I just mean doing sibling stuff… It's my fault… I just… I had trouble accepting that you were back after all this time."

I smile a little. "Don't worry about it Scott, it'll take me some time too. It's not like we can jump in to being siblings after all these years…" I pause, taking a breath. "But I'd love to do something. What do you have in mind?"

"How about the zoo, then the park? I have stuff I have to do later tonight but…"

"Sure. I'll get ready now but we can't go until the twins wake up." I wouldn't wake them up to go.

He nods, walking away.

I enter my room and pick out black skinny jeans, red sleeveless shirt with black writing, and my black flats. I put on light make-up, simple earrings, my nose ring the clear diamond it always is, my nails white from the night before. I put all my things in my purse and start to gather the things for the twins, planning on spending a couple hours out, I make sure to pack enough.

Abby starts crying then and I pick her up, bouncing her on my lap until she calms down then ask her if she wants down.

"Yeah." She giggles, already lowering herself. I put her down and she runs around the room. I know it's safe but I still watch her.

I finish packing their diaper bag and scoop Abby up, changing her and putting a cute polka dot undershirt, smiley face t-shirt and 'jean' pants. The pants are soft, comfy fabric made to look like real jeans. I put some simple yellow socks on her.

After putting her down again, moving more of their toys onto the floor so she can play with them, I make my bed, tidy up the room besides the toys, fix her crib, and gently wake Noah up. He's been sleeping long enough that the previous decision not to wake them up is null and void. They'll probably end up falling asleep while we're out anyway.

I change him and put him in a black undershirt, blue shirt with a couple dogs and pants like his sister.

I tickled him, making him laugh while trying to push my fingers away. After, I place him on the ground and he runs to play with Abby.

I clean his crib, wash my hands, and grab our bags.

"Come on Noah and Abby, let's go to the Zoo with your uncle Scott." I smirk, grabbing their hands.

We walk to the door and I set up their stroller, our bags underneath.

I take them to the kitchen and feed them breakfast, some oatmeal that I also eat, before walking back to the door.

"Scott!" I call out, watching as he runs down the stairs.

"Ready to go?"

I shake my head. "Can you watch them for two minutes? I just need to grab them some bottles and food. I'll be back."

He shrugs, nodding his head.

I thank him and go to the kitchen, making them each two milk bottles and an apple juice sippy. Grabbing some fruit snacks, granola bars, lots of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, some apples and bananas, and put them in a lunch bag. Making sure to grab two powerades and two water bottles.

I get back to the kids and Scott, seeing Abby laughing, playing with the stroller, and Noah walk up to Scott. "Unca." He grins. I nearly drop the stuff in my arms and Scott looks up at me.

"Did Noah just…?" Scott's face is priceless, shock mixed with happiness.

Nodding my head, I put the stuff under the seat with the bags. "Yeah, I've been teaching them words. Showed them pictures and named them. I showed them a picture of you and said Uncle Scott. Obviously their not quite old enough to say it all." I'm grinning the entire time, proud of Noah.

Scott stands up, still at a loss. I scoop Noah up, grinning. "That's right cutie. That's Uncle Scott." I laugh, hugging him.

Scott opens his arms. "Can I…?" He looks at Noah and I nod, letting him take Noah.

Abby runs from behind the stroller, over to Scott, raising her arms. He glances at me and I laugh, nodding. "You don't need to ask me. You can pick them up." He smiles and picks Abby up, looking at them both. I smile and push the stroller to the door, opening it and going outside. "Come on, let's get going."

Scott comes out carrying them and I get the stroller in the trunk, it folds in a way that keeps everything in the basket safe so I don't worry about taking the stuff out.

He hands me Noah and I get him in his seat while Scott is at the other door getting Abby in hers.

I get in the driver's seat and he gets in the passenger while I start the vehicle up.

After we're ready, I back out and head towards the Zoo. It's a bit of a drive and a quarter of the way there the twins start getting restless, whining and crying. Without looking away from the road I grab some toys from the console in between the two front seats, handing them to Scott. "Can you give Abby the phone and book and Noah the keys and car?"

He gives me this look like 'why those specific toys for each kid?' and I shrug. "I found out which one likes what toys more. Those are their favorite toys."

He turns in his seat to give them their toys then turn around. I thank him.

He doesn't say anything and I can see him staring at me from the corner of my eye. I sigh. Loudly. "Go ahead Scott, ask."

"Ask what?" He feigns innocence.

"Whatever it is that's on your mind. Obviously something is bugging you."

Scott twists his body to see me but I look straight ahead, staring at the road.

"Why? Why come back? Was it only for the twins? Why did you leave in the first place? What have you been doing while in… Where ever it is you were?"

"Which one do you want me to answer first?" I laugh. "Not only for the twins but they gave me a reason. Mom… Mom never told you?" That had me frowning, pausing before I continue.

He shakes his head. "I didn't even remember you for years. When I was little, I had an imaginary friend named Serena and I would pretend she was my sister. When I turned thirteen, I brought her up and mom told me everything, she showed me home videos. I remembered a lot after that. Well, as much as I could when I was four when you left…"

"Obviously she didn't tell you everything. When they got divorced they made an agreement I guess. Dad would leave but he wanted one of us to go with him. He still wanted to be a dad and raise a kid… You were such a mommy's girl," He blushes a little and I laugh, "I was six at the time. Young but old enough to know what was going on. Basically. I…" I don't want to tell him, I don't want to…

"What Serena? You what?"

"I said I'd go with him. I knew how much you loved mom... I wanted you to be able to stay with her." I sigh. He's shocked. He wants to say something but he doesn't… Maybe doesn't know how. I give him a minute. "Do you… Do you remember much about dad?"

He shakes his head and I make it my mission to keep him from knowing... I could. I could tell him everything. About dad, about why he forgot about me, about everything… But I didn't. Instead, I said, "I came back because I wanted to be with you and mom. The twins just gave me a reason. I was in New York when I left but we moved around a lot. I did a lot there…" Anything to stay out of the house. "I worked, a lot. It's what gave me the opportunity here. The job here, moving, raising the twins instead of them being taken away... I loved motorcycles, went horseback riding all the time, danced a lot, wrote when I could, read a lot, watched TV whenever I could squeeze it in, I had a lot of favorite shows. I cleaned a lot, I liked to keep my room tidy. Surfed the web, I used a lot of social media sites. Hated shopping. My clothes, a lot of what I wore, was more on the comfy baggy side until I turned fourteen, then I bought a bunch of cute clothes, cared about my appearance, and started wearing make-up." I sucked in a breath. "I didn't have a lot of friends but those that I did have were true friends. One was their mom," I glance at the babies in my rear-view mirror, smiling, "she was my best friend. We went to the same school, talked all the time, hung out all the time… We did everything together. Well, almost everything. There was this party. We both got invited but I didn't want to go so I told her to go and have fun. Went to her house the day of and helped her get ready, hugged her and left. She slept over at my house the next night and told me everything. How she'd lost her virginity… All about it." I would spare him those details. Not like I would tell him anyway. It was her secret. "Three weeks later, she was in the bathroom, me on the counter, when she found out she was pregnant. She was an emancipated teen whose parents died a while ago. Didn't want the dad to know about Noah and Abby… So, when she died… Well. Here I am." I held my tears. "Um..."

The twins giggled the entire time I spoke to Scott, playing with their toys. It was only a couple minutes really. I pull into the Zoo parking lot before Scott could ask anything else.

Getting out, I get the stroller out, then Abby while Scott gets Noah. After getting them in their seats, I hand them their juice cups. "Let's go see some animals!" I push the stroller to the entrance, pay for our tickets and then head into the zoo.

The first couple animals I lift them both up so they can see but then Scott starts carrying one, switching every now and then, so I only have to lift one up.

We see all the animals in the Zoo, the kids laughing, trying to reach for some of them, and crying close to the end when they get tired. We stop so I can feed them some snacks I packed, giving them a milk bottle and some toys. Once they're happy, we finish seeing all the animals. They fall asleep on the walk to the car. It's been about three and a half hours now, two-thirty in the afternoon, since they got up at ten, so it's about nap time. It takes us a half hour to get to the car where we carefully get them in the seats, not waking them. I get the stroller in the back and then we're off to the park. It takes us a half hour to get there so its three-thirty when we reach the park. Scott glances at the dash board while I park. "I can only stay for another two hours. I have to meet some friends at five-thirty."

I smile, nodding my head. "Thanks for hanging out with me all day and helping take care of them. They really like you." He shrugs, smiling, and I laugh lightly.

The twins are up now, the car stopping what probably woke them. So we go to a picnic table and Scott and I eat some of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches while the twins get one each. I pass Scott a powerade and drink some of mine. The twins have their bottles in front of them.

It's been four hours since they've been changed so once everyone's done eating and the table is cleared, I change both of them in a rest room off of the community hall by the park.

Scott's standing by the swings when I reach him. "Why don't we push them on the swings so we can talk? We didn't talk at the zoo." I nod. He's right. We hadn't. The animals were too close together and I was naming them and saying a few things about them to the twins every time so it didn't give any room for conversation.

"I don't know what else there is to tell you… But okay..."

He takes Abby and puts her in a swing while I get Noah in one. "There's plenty more Serena." He glares at me a little, daring me to argue, before he frowns. "When you said 'I said I'd go with him', what did you mean?"

"I meant what I said. I was there when mom and he were talking about him wanting to take one of us… I was in the room. You were taking a nap I believe. They were arguing quite a bit, it was getting loud. Mom didn't want him to take one of us. She wanted to raise us both, she didn't want siblings separated, but dad was having none of that. I think… Well… I ended up saying I'd go with him. I was six. I didn't want them to argue. I didn't want them to wake you up. I didn't want…"I sigh. "I knew what I was getting into, kind of. Even at six. I knew that meant leaving you and mom but better me than you. You had this friend… I don't remember his name… But you guys were inseparable, always together, playing. Even at four. I didn't have a friend, even in grade two. I would miss you and mom, I knew that, but I made it my six year old self's mission to let you stay with mom and your friend. I didn't mind leaving… It would only be you and mom I'd miss. You had so many other people who'd miss you and who you'd miss. So I went."

I hadn't stopped pushing Noah, not high enough he'd get scared or hurt, but I was looking at Scott now. His face was… Guarded. Like he didn't want to show any emotions.

"I should have…" He starts.

"What Scott? What could you have done? Offered to go in my place? You were FOUR. You didn't even know what was going on. Not really. You knew I was leaving, you could see that. My things all packed up, dads too. But I don't think you really understood. Didn't understand I was leaving for good. I kissed you goodbye. Kissed the top of your head, told you I loved you, did the same for mom, and was gone. Mom was crying, though she tried not to. I think it was getting to you too, your eyes were tearing, so I left before you could cry." My voice was wavering. Started out kind of cold but turning sad and wavered.

"You left for me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. I answered anyway, saying yes. "Why do you care so much about these two that you dropped everything to raise them? Flew all the way here, left everything behind."

"I loved their mom. She was like a sister to me. The closest thing to a sibling I had there. When she found out she was pregnant… She was so scared… I helped her through it and she named me godmother. It was the happiest day of my life, knowing I got to be a part of these rugrats' lives. I'd do anything for them." I smile sadly, catching the swing to kiss Noah's head before resuming pushing him.

"Why not for me?" That caught me so off guard, I stumble back a step, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you did all this for them. Why not come back for me? For mom?" His voice sounds hesitant and sad.

"You were better off without me. You barely knew me, hardly remembered me, and I knew your life was great. You didn't need some long lost sister to come in and ruin everything."

This whole time Noah and Abby babbled happily, enjoying being pushed and having fun.

"I could have. I could have used a sister." He didn't elaborate, wouldn't when I pressed, so I let it go.

"I'm here now Scott. Might be twelve years too late but… I'm here."

After that we fell back to nicer topics, he told me everything he'd been doing, about his friends, his girlfriend, school, working at the animal clinic… I could picture it. I missed my brother and wished I could have been a part of his life but I'll make up for it now.

We took the twins on the slides a million times, climbed some things, played in the sand.

Scott's phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket, replied to a text I guess, and looked at me. "I have to go now. My friends are waiting for me."

The twins were getting cranky. "I have to get these two back home for a bath and calm them down for bed anyways… Do you want a ride anywhere?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I can get there from here fine. Have a good night Serena."

"You too Scott, thanks. For hanging out with me." He nods awkwardly and leaves while I gather the twins and get them to the car.

Once home, I bathe them, feed them, change them, play with them some more, then put them to bed at about eight-thirty. I lay on my bed, playing on my laptop with the TV on for background noise, in baggy pants, baggy shirt, hair wet and in a bun from a shower I took after getting them to sleep, for the rest of the night.

/Thank you everyone who read this. Thank you again Chele for the review, I loved it. You now know a bit more about Serena, about why she left, but there is more. Next chapter will be a little more fast paced and crazy so be prepared. ;)

You will eventually find out more. There's more shocks to come when it comes to Serena.

This was just a bonding chapter really so I'll post the third one in a couple hours to a day so you have some excitement. And to make up for the incredibly horrible wait.

The wait was due to the fact that my trial expired and I had to wait to be able to purchase it.

Thanks again and as always, please review. Follow me and/or this story if you'd like updates. I hope to hear from some more of you. Let me know what you think, your questions, what you can't wait to see, what you want to see… All that. I love it.

Thanks again guys.

Love, J.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, so the layout I do for the stories doesn't go onto Fanfic very well. So sorry about that. For some of it the words are supposed to be in the centre of the page, the two I's side by side were supposed to have underlines from one end of the page to the other to show a change in day. So… Yeah… I apologize. I may take the chapters down to fix them (without deleting the story so you can still follow it…) when I find a suitable thing. For now I'll just try to fix it from now on. I'm not used to when it comes to uploading stories as I… Well I only read them._

_For this one, since I don't want to frighten Serena away, since she really doesn't have the ties needed to want to stay if something bad happens and would, realistically, just hide with the twins in her room for forever if something drastic happened now, I'm going to give them a slightly less psycho supernatural being to face._

_Anyway… I hope you guys like the third chapter of Sister McCall. Thank you to everyone who followed the story and story alerted it. I really appreciate it. I was worried about uploading my work as I am a very private person. So… Enjoy!_

This time the twins didn't let me sleep. At six-thirty in the morning they both start crying. I sigh as I roll out of bed and go over to the babies, smiling at them. "Well it was nice while it lasted." I laugh, only kidding.

I quickly change them and set them on the floor before grabbing their hands and leading them out to the kitchen where I prepare a quick breakfast for them, cheerios with a tiny bit of milk and banana slices on the side with a sippy of juice to drink.

I sit in between them and eat my own breakfast, bagels with garden vegetable spread, and some orange juice.

The front door opens and I jump up, spilling a bit of orange juice, and walk to the door to see who it is.

When I see its Scott, I lean against the doorframe. "Just getting in?"

He jumps, spinning to see me. "Serena! Hi! What are you doing up?"

He's avoiding answering me, which kind of makes me laugh. "The twins decided six-thirty in the morning was a good time to get up." I fold my arms. "What are you doing getting in this late?" It's not a big deal. It's not a school day. It's still summer vacation, I having arrived the week before school starts, two days ago. There's still five more days to go until the school year starts but, of course, teachers are already at the school, as well as principals, which is why I was able to register.

"I spent the night at a friends and woke up a little while ago and decided to come home." He shrugs and heads past me, through the kitchen, pausing to tickle Noah and Abby.

I notice he's dirty and he looks really tired but I don't press. I go back to finish my breakfast. When I'm done, I clean up and, holding the twins' hands, I lead them to the bathroom where we wash up then I brush my teeth and brush the couple teeth they have gently with the baby toothpaste. I wash my face, then lead them back to my room.

I close my door so mom can sleep longer and let them run around and play with their toys while I sit at my desk and get some work done.

Noah comes up to me and lifts his arms up, the sign they want to be picked up, so I lift him up and place him on my lap, bouncing him a little. Abby is in a corner playing with a little kitchen mom bought them.

When eight-thirty comes around, I start getting all three of us ready for a walk and then get a few snacks and drinks packed.

I grab the 'going for a walk' stroller, this one is a green color, which folds so that it's very thin and the wheels are on the ground and there's a hand strap that you can take off. Which is why there's two strollers and not just the one, this one makes the walks easier, and it lets me hold their hands. So, with that across my palm, I put the bag with the snacks and other things across my shoulder, open the door, and lead them out. Making sure to lock up. Then we start our walk.

The twins wave at all the cars and say hi to everyone we pass, which has me laughing and smiling at them.

As we round a corner, about twenty minutes into our walk, someone bumps into me and I stumble back a few steps, taking the twins with me. I push them lightly behind me as I look up at who ran into us.

He's a bit taller than me, seems to be about my age, maybe a little younger, with blond hair and blue eyes. He looks startled, looking around frantically.

"Are you okay? Can I help you?" I ask, reaching out to steady him but he flinches so I pull my hand away.

"I need to find Scott. Scott McCall." He stutters, looking around us. He pushes past me.

"I know where he is." I turn around to look at him, keeping the twins behind me. "If you want, you can follow me and I'll take you to him."

He nods and waits for me to pass him, where I get the twins slightly in front of me and start walking.

It's an awkward walk, me not quite trusting him and him a little jumpy.

He ends up walking beside me but quite a few steps to the right. He keeps glancing behind him and I wonder what he's looking for because it's kind of creeping me out.

All of a sudden there's this growl and I look behind me to see this… I don't know! I can't describe what it looks like… Kind of human but with hair and glowing eyes and fangs…

I scream and the boy scoops up the kids and pushes me forward.

"Run!" He yells and I don't need to be told twice. I'm fast, years of track and morning runs, but I can tell he could run faster if he wasn't trying to keep me in front of him.

When we reach the house, I have to unlock it and I fumble for a few seconds in my haste, giving the thing time to almost catch up. But we make it inside and I slam the door, locking it. He puts the crying twins down and I wrap my arms around them. "It's okay, it's okay." I coo. "Scott!" I call out, wanting to make sure he's safe and to tell him he has a visitor who just saved my life... Possibly. I'm still not sure what just happened.

"Scott lives here?" He questions.

"Yes." I pause. "By the way, thanks for saving my life, I think." I sit on the bottom step of the stair with one twin on each lap, still trying to calm them down. From the moment we started running until now I hadn't really stopped muttering 'what the heck is going on?' except to calm the twins and call my brother but my breathing is slowing and so is the chant.

"Serena, what's going on?" He calls as he walks down the stairs. Before he sees the guest. "Isaac." He jumps over me, landing with his knees bent. He straightens and stares at… Isaac I guess his name is. He turns to me and grins. "Sorry."

I shrug. Not really bothered by it since there is something so much more important on my mind. Noah reaches for Scott so Scott picks him up and it calms Noah right down. Abby had already calmed down.

"Isaac, what are you doing here?" He swings side to side, Noah attached to his hip.

Isaac glances at me then back to Scott and I raise an eyebrow. "Will someone, please, tell me what in the hell is going on?"

Scott turns to me. "Serena, why don't you take the twins into the kitchen and feed them?"

"I get it. I get it. I'll leave you alone. I still want answers though." I sigh. Taking Noah and going to the kitchen. I put them in their highchairs and start to make some scrambled eyes for everyone.

Some cheese and spices later, it's made and I scoop some onto plates for the twins and me. "Scott, do you two want some scrambled eggs?" I can hear Scott ask if Isaac wants some but I can't hear Isaac's reply so I wait for him to tell me.

I'm calmed now but I will still question Scott about it, since I don't know his friend and I'm sure Scott knows what's going on. It can't be a coincidence, walking in filthy this morning then me running for mine and the twins' lives a mere two hours later.

"Sure, we'd love some." It only takes seconds and the two boys are in the kitchen. I hand them each a plate full of eggs before grabbing mine and sitting at the table, the two joining.

Isaac looks between me and the twins, glancing at Scott every now and then.

"Sorry, my brother is clueless and obviously doesn't know how to introduce people." I glare and smirk at him. "I'm Serena, his sister. These two are Abby and Noah, my kids." I'm not one of those people. The people who are afraid to admit they have kids, even if they were adopted, because they're young and are afraid of what people will think. I took them in, I love them, and I will say that they are mine. I'm proud I get to call myself their mom.

"It's nice to meet you." It kind of sounds more like a question than a statement but I smile and say it back.

The twins are done so I excuse myself and clean them up before letting them run wild through the house, which I make sure is safe and has nothing they can get into. As well as put a gate up so they can't get upstairs and close all the doors so they can't get in anywhere.

Mom gets home as I am walking back into the kitchen. "I made eggs, come have some." She looks exhausted but I know she's hungry too. She follows me and I hand her a plateful. She's introduced to Isaac as she sits and eats.

"The kids are running around the house so I'm going to go chase them for a bit then round them up for a nap." I face Scott. "We'll talk after?" I don't wait for a reply and leave the room to find the cute little monsters running around the living room.

About an hour later, after chasing the twins around and playing with them, then changing them, I put them down for a nap. It's about nine in the morning and they woke up so early they need a little nap.

I take the monitor into the living room and sit on the couch, after grabbing a cup of milk and placing it on the table. "Scott!" I whisper-shout. He comes in and sits on a chair across from me.

"What's up?" There's a fake calm in his voice.

"You come in this morning dirty and tired and not long after your friend saves me from… I don't even know what, and I want to know what in the heck is going on!"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." He hesitates and I know he's hiding something.

"Normally I would leave it alone, since you obviously don't want to tell me, but I can't. Not anymore. I'm a mom now and whatever it was almost got the twins. I need to know. I need to protect them." I don't want to. I haven't been here long and I've never been the type of person to make someone tell me something, but if it concerns the twins, which this does now since it almost killed us, I'm going to do what I have to.

"It almost…" It sounds like he says he's going to kill him, HIM, under his breath. I can't have heard right. No.

"Scott!" I force out, trying to get his attention. "What is going on?"

"Give me a few minutes, please Serena. I need to call someone, he can explain better."

"Okay." I can give him a few minutes, I think I owe him that. Since I'm pretty much not going to let him leave without an answer.

He dials a number and waits. I can hear a voice on the other end answer but I don't know what he's saying.

"Can you drop by my house? I need some help." He waits a few moments. "No, no need to involve him… Thanks." He hangs up and spins to face me. "He'll be here in a few minutes. He doesn't live far."

Scott's right. It's probably not even ten minutes later when the front door bangs open, making me jump up. "I thought I locked that…"

Scott laughs. "He has a key. Don't ask."

In walks a boy who, even though he's younger in the pictures, I can tell is the same boy Scott's been friends with since he was young. It's the same kid he was friends with when I was here. The two that were inseparable.

"You." I mutter, though it does come out a little loud.

"Me. Stiles. Nice to meet you." He says slowly, glancing at Scott. "Does she speak a different language or have some… Mental issue?"

I laugh a little at that. "I do not. I recognized you. Though I'm sure you don't recognize me, you were barely four the last time I saw you."

He looks really confused, which makes me feel better since I am completely confused on what the heck has been going on.

"I'm Serena, Scott's older sister…" A pause as realization hits. "St… Stilinski! That's your last name. It was bugging me, it was on the tip of my tongue." I sit back and cross my legs. "You're supposed to explain ALL this." I prompt.

"Right, so, first, keep an open mind about what is going to be said. Don't worry about screaming or denying in the beginning, as long as you accept it after and I'm sure it will be VERY hard to accept. I know… So I'm sorry." Stiles looks to Scott. "Are you sure?" My brother nods. "And you're willing to prove it?" Again, he nods. "Alright. Here goes. The Supernatural is real. Werewolves, banshees, hunters, kanimas… And believe me, the last one was a big surprise. After all the others made sense… And then there's probably Witches and Vampires and all those other mythical creatures… Though we're not sure about those ones yet… And…" Scott covers his mouth.

"Alright Stiles, you've said enough, let's not kill my sister please."

My mind's whirling, spinning, and I don't even hear the crying coming from the baby monitor on my hip and my cup shattering doesn't register.

_A/N: And there it is folks! She's learning about the supernatural. Next episode she… Well, you'll have to read to see. It'll start getting very crazy pretty fast cuz I really want to get into it and you'll found out everything soon, it'll all make sense and nothing will make sense. Haha. I'm sorry it's late but I was called into work and I spent all day today(or yesterday since it's early) running around so I do apologize and I will be adding another chapter tomorrow and one Monday for you guys then it'll be every week until this little story is done. Unless I feel generous. ;)_

_I know she met Isaac before Stiles… I hope some people liked that. I know I thought it was nice._

_Also sorry if anything in my stories offend you._

_Feel free to message me if you want to talk. Be it about fanfiction, mine or yours, ideas for stories, or Teen Wolf in general, I'd love to chat._

_Please check out my other story if you like. Reviews are very nice so please leave some for me._

_Thank you guys, have a great night._


End file.
